1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a landing gear assembly for use in supporting a trailer and more particularly, to an air actuated landing gear assembly for use in supporting a semitrailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Landing gear assemblies for supporting semitrailers typically include axially or radially displaceable legs. These assemblies are often gear driven assemblies actuated by crank mechanisms. A landing gear is not intended to elevate a semitrailer but is intended to sustain a semitrailer in an elevated posture.
Land gear assemblies for supporting semitrailers are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,696, issued Apr. 1, 1975 to Clifford C. Gardner et al., discloses a support for semitrailers. The support includes a pair of adjustable legs which are pivotally displaceable between raised and lowered positions. An air cylinder effects displacement of the pair of legs.
Another landing gear assembly for use in supporting semitrailers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,840, issued to Warner A. Chappelle on Jun. 27, 1978. The assembly includes landing gear operated by an electrical motor. Electrical circuitry is provided for controlling the extension and retraction of the landing gear from the cab of the tractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,840, issued Apr. 24, 1979 to Tara N. Banerjea et al., discloses a trailer having an undercarriage assembly including feet which are automatically retracted by mechanical linkages upon coupling a tractor to the trailer.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.